


How Tony Woke Up As A Girl (And A Girl Woke Up As Tony)

by Evedawalrus



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bodyswitch, I LOVE writing reactions, OCs - Freeform, i really like bodyswitching, just something I really wanted to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark. Billionaire. Genius. Playboy. Philanthropist. Everyone wants to be him. </p>
<p>But do they really? </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>How Body Switching is NOT FUN AT ALL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One~ Loki Is Bored

Once upon a time, there was a god.

He was no benevolent and all-seeing god, but rather a mischievous and clever one. He was not a god that saw and loved all. He was not one that created earth, or humans, or some silly thing like that. He did not do miracles. He was not a wise spirit. He did not gaze down upon the mortals far below and smile.

He was hero, no protagonist, no... King. 

He was the Trickster.

And the Trickster was bored.

 

The Trickster God frowned. 

It was quite cold, where he was. A land of snow and ice, where nothing lived, nothing bloomed. The rocks buried deep beneath the snow were the only things that were not a stark white, but as they were hidden, there was not a spot of color on the endless blank landscape. The winds did not whisper and sing of the past, but howled and screamed. They howled of forgotten lives and cities, of beings larger than the great tree itself, and of betrayal. Deep, sad, angry betrayal. The gales screamed on over the empty canvas, but were abruptly stopped to a shuddering halt when they slammed against a sheer wall of ice.

He watched the winds, crying like lost spirits, fall against the icy glass. Clawing, straining, trying to get in. They searched for hope. He frowned. They were fools.

They would find none here.

The Trickster turned from the ice window of his great palace, and smiled. His palace. Then, the smile vanished as he heard the screaming winds once more. His kingdom. Taking great pride in his appearance, the god slowly walked through the halls. The reflective surfaces showed a long-faced, gaunt man, with raven-black hair that reached to his shoulders. He carried a regal air, as if he were better than you and you knew it. His eyes were a shimmering green, deep holes of emerald that sucked you in like quicksand. In a word, mesmerizing. The clothes he wore were green, regal clothes, made out of green leather and gold trimming. Fit for a King. As he strode through the crystalline corridors, thoughts swirled through his head. 

"Those idiotic mortals," He thought. "No matter what I do, they always rise up, again and again. I devise elaborate plans, trap them, torture them, trick them! Yet they always wheedle their way out of my grasp! How?"

He huffed, his eyes glowing angrily. How he hated them. The Beast. The Spider. The Archer. The Soldier. The Metal Man. And Him.

The Beast, a mindless monster that could hurt even a god such as him with its powerful blows. It had humiliated him in his time of victory, leaving him in a crater to be captured. He had tried to control it, use it to his whim, but the beast had too much anger. 

The Spider. She was the clever one, trying to trap him in a web of lies. She had questioned him, but he knew her ways, and for a second, he had ensnared her in her own web. He had broken through her hard little exoskeleton. But she had tricked him, foiling his plan in the end. 

The Archer. He had quite liked this one, having twisted his mind under his control. He bent quite easily, telling him everything. He had used him well, setting him against the ones he worked for. The Archer had only escaped his grasp when the Spider freed him. 

The Soldier. A man out of time. This one had fought him, and refused to kneel to his better. Had he wanted to, he would've gladly slayed him on the spot. But that would have messed up his plans entirely, so he allowed the Soldier to beat him. 

Then there was him. The one being just as powerful as himself, the one he wished to kill and laugh as he died. He was the God. The son of Odin. The one that dared to call him "Brother". 

The Trickster stopped, his fist tightening. 

Thor.

He slammed his fist into the ice wall of the hallway, and it let out enormous groan. The cracks criscrossed across the wall as it let out another strained creak. The Trickster sighed, and calmed himself. He continued down the hall, and with a wave of his hand, the cracks disappeared and the wall was unscathed. It was never wise for him to think about the accursed fool. 

He had finally reached the place he was looking for. The room of ice was huge, decorated with statues of (who else?) himself. Giant crystal chandeliers hung silently from the ceiling, looking down on the black throne that sat at the center. It was carved from obsidian, devoid of color. It faced a wall of clear ice that looked to the barren desert of snow, nothing to be seen. Empty. Cold. Dark. The Trickster sat down on his throne and gazed into the tundra, his thoughts settling. Then, the face appeared in his mind. 

The Metal man. The Trickster gritted his teeth at the thought of his sneering face. He was the one the Trickster hated the most. He was a cocky fighter, laughing and taunting the God as they battled. He truly loathed him and his devilish ways, and the thing he hated most was how alike they were. Clever and smart, they always thought they would win. They were always better than the others. But the Metal man was different; he grinned cockily and stayed relaxed when the other would smile evilly, his words like silver snakes with poison on their fangs. He was the reason they always won. Every single time, he was the one who broke his armies, the one who slipped out of his traps, the one who was just as smart as him. He even dared to claim that he was smarter! 

"He wouldn't be so haughty if he did not have his all-powerful suit..."

Then, a spark appeared. A spark of an idea lit the fuse, and as it burned up, the Trickster's smile grew larger and larger.

"Or even better, his body...."

Oh yes. Loki would not be bored tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Eve Macmillan Hates Her Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve Macmillan hates her life and Tony Stark.

"So, like, she totally hooked up with him! She is SUCH a whore..."

Students flowed through the hallways, some walking slowly, chatting to their friends, and some sprinting as fast as they could, clutching to their books and things as they rushed to their classes. One student was in between, trying to carry her cargo as she navigated her way through the metal jungle. She was a bit shorter than most of the other girls, but her tower of books easily stood higher above the rest. For every person she brushed against, a timid voice squeaked, "Excuse me, Pardon Me, Sorry." Her short hair shone a dull brown under the flourescent lights, hanging away from her green eyes, which were framed by a pair of black glasses. Her skin was a reddish brown, normal for her heritage.

Suddenly, an elbow jabbed itself into her ribs, sending her balance spinning. With a crash, she fell to the linoleum, her books scattering across the floor. A brilliant pain sparked in her side, and she hissed quietly as to not shout. Looking up, she saw the elbow that had hit her disappear around the corner. Had she noticed that she had fallen? It didn't even matter, as no one bothered to help her. The girl hurried to collect her fallen books as the hallways slowly emptied, everyone going to their classes. As soon as she had gotten her books, she sprinted to her class. It happened to be Science, the last one of the day. She was two minutes late, and when she entered, the whole classroom turned to look at her. She tried to hide, and cringed when she heard a voice.

"Eve? You're late." The man standing at the front of the room said with a curious voice. 

The girl, Eve, blushed. She hated this attention. She wanted so badly to say, 'Someone pushed me', but instead what came out was a timid,

"Um, I fell in the hallway. Sorry."

She hated this. She could think of nothing but sitting in the library, delving into a mystery novel. Heck, anywhere was better than here. Except the ocean. She wasn't a very good swimmer. 

"Just don't be late next time. Take your seat."

Eve sighed with relief, and sat down at her desk. Maybe she could sneak in some reading time.... Her mind tuned out the Teacher's voice, until she was broken from her stupor by a piece of paper being slipped onto her desk. The paper had her name on it, and showed various questions about physics. At the top in red ink was a big 60%, next to it an F. Her heart sank. Stupid science, she thought. I don't need to know this stuff... She had never understood science, and was always bewildered at the concept. She wasn't going to be some genius inventor, so why would she need to know this stuff? All she needed was her books. They had been learning about technology for a while now. The school had planned to have a unit on new and revolutionary technology, but they didn't have the funds for it, leading to it being canceled. Many kids had been sad, but for Eve, it was less work. 

"Attention, class!" Eve looked up from the disappointing paper to see her teacher standing at the front of the room. 

"I have some great news! As you know, the school was not able to provide funds for our revolutionary technology unit,"

Uh oh. She did not like where this was going.

"But I am pleased to announce that, due to a surprise donation, we have enough money to do it! Thanks to Tony Stark,"

A collective gasp went through the room.

"Owner of Stark Industries, and as some of you know him, Iron Man."

The students smiled and whispered to their friends in excitement. Eve rolled her eyes. 'Great, some rich guy built himself a tin suit. Get over it'. She thought.

"He generously donated a lot of money to us, also giving us new equipment and computers!"

'Wonderful. Just wonderful.' Eve watched the rest of the class grin happily as she grimaced. Because of Tony Stark, she now had a whole new thing to fail at. It was official, Eve now hated him. The rest of the period passed quickly. She simply read under the table while the teacher taught the rest of the students. When the bell rang, she was the first out the door. 

Being more careful in the hallways, Eve quickly packed up her things and walked out of her school, and silently climbed on her bus. As the school bus rattled through the streets of New York, Eve took one moment to gaze up, over to the buliding that rose far above the others. At the top, five metal letters spelled out a name. STARK. She grimaced, and looked back down to her book. 

No one was home. The apartment was empty when Eve entered, her Mother nowhere to be found. She threw her backpack aside and trudged to her room, where she promptly fell to her bed. With a book in her hand and a candy cane (even though it was January) in the other, she read for hours upon hours. Her mother worked very late, as it was incredibly expensive to live in New York. Eve had gotten accustomed to lonely nights, with only her stuffed animals for company. Along with her books, of course. It was 10:00 PM, and she was still going strong, when suddenly her eyelids drooped. The tiredness had come out of nowhere, and with a huge yawn, the girl slumped into her pillow. Her limp hand dangled off the bed, dropping her book onto the floor. And Eve slept a dreamless sleep....

 

Loki smiled. Everything was ready. 

"This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that when I wrote the last sentence, I was cackling evilly?


	3. Chapter 3~ In Which There Is Much Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of screaming. And panicking. And more screaming.

Void.

Darkness all around.

Orb.

Glowing blue.

Soft.

Warm.

Sleep.

"Come."

Voice.

Calm.

Smooth.

Nice.

Obey.

Listen.

Follow.

Out.

No more blue.

Cold.

Dark.

Scared.

"Follow."

Follow.

Listen.

Orbs.

Green, yellow, violet.

Red.

"Go."

Obey.

Inside. 

Blue.

Red.

Fighting. 

Blue.

Pressure.

Black.

Wake up.

 

Eve woke to the sound of her breathing. Well, it was more like snoring. That was strange. She had never snored before. At least, she never remembered doing so. Her eyes were closed as she thought about the night before. 'I must have been really tired...' She thought. A memory came to mind. A dream.. But it was faint. She could only remember hazy images... Snippets of foggy memories. 'It was dark.. And there was light, and a voice.' There was nothing more. She could only recall one dream similar to it, one about her father.

Her Dad had a government job, but he had never told her about it. 'That's classified.' He'd respond in a joking voice whenever she had asked. Knowing that her father was probably a secretary or something boring like that, she would play around with him, pretending he was a secret agent like the ones in her books. He would go away on business several times a year, but always came back telling her extraordinary stories. One time it was how he fought a grand supervillain, in another he took down evil organizations. If he got back late, he would tell her stories and stroke her hair as she lay in bed, half asleep. They were happy memories. One night, she woke to her mother crying. 

'It is our utmost sorrow to tell you that Richard Macmillan has died in a tragic attack while he was doing business out of country.'

That was it. No one came to tell them in person. Furious tears had streamed down Eve's face. How dare they treat her father's life like trash! To them, he wasn't even worth a visit, a person at the door telling them the news. 

Just a letter. 

A stupid, stupid letter.

They never got the body. There was no funeral. Just her and her mother, crying for months. Alone. 

She had dreams. Dreams of her father coming home, stroking her hair and whispering, 'I've got lots of stories to tell you.'... His voice was so soothing in those dreams. Was this dream the same? She didn't know.

Her bed was feeling softer than normal. It was awfully comfy under the covers... Her head rested gently on a pillow. She noticed an annoying itch on her face, but was too comfortable to scratch it. Eve observed that she was still wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants by the feel of it. She must have fallen asleep awfully quickly to have not undressed. She contemplated getting up, but decided against it. She could probably get a few more minutes of sleep before her mother woke her up. Her bed was just so warm... The girl was on the edge of going back to sleep, when a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Good Morning, Sir."

Eve froze. The masculine voice was NOT her mother. Fear instantly clouded her rational thought, and with eyes still closed, she almost whispered,

"Who's there?" She could only focus on the voice. Who was in her room? Why did he tell her good morning? Why did he call her sir? 

"...Sir, are you quite all right?"

'No, I am not alright, there is a strange man in my room!' She thought. Slowly, she spoke in a small voice.

"Who are you?"

The man sighed. 

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S, your personal A.I. I was asked to tell you that your acquaintances have requested your presence in the dining room. As you seem... unwell, maybe Master Banner may be able to see what ails you."

'A.I.? That means robot, right?' Was the thought that instantly came to her mind. Next was 'Acquaintances? Master Banner? What's going on?....' Eve's mind swirled in confusion. If what the robot guy said was true, she wasn't at home...

Slowly, Eve sat up in bed. Then, she tentatively put a bare foot down to the floor. It was cold. The girl steadily rose to her feet. With a small shiver, she raised her head and carefully opened one eye, then the other. What met her sight was a metallic room, littered with pieces of metal and what looked like gloves and masks. Large curtains covered windows, so she couldn't see out them.

'Okay, this is definently not my room. What happened? ...Was I... Was I kidnapped?' She thought. Why would anyone kidnap her? She was nothing special. The robot butler guy had acted so nice.. Why? It seemed that the only way to get answers was to find these... "Acquaintances", as he had said.

"Okay, Jarvis, um... Could you tell me how to get th-" she stopped. The words that came out of her mouth were not spoken by her voice. Instead, an older, masculine one said them. Eve gasped in surprise. What had they done to her voice!? Her throat felt fine, no scratchiness here. Her voice was simply entirely different. Her growing panic rose another notch, and she struggled to not scream. She needed answers, now.

"Of... Of course. Walk out of the room, and to your left shall be the elevator. I shall take you to the top, as you do not seem to be in good health, sir."

The voice, Jarvis, sounded concerned. Again with the Sir! Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. A little. A fraction, actually. Around one sixty-fourth. Eve walked stiffly to the door, trying not to touch anything. Her gaze shifted from object to object, and once she came to the door, it swooshed open silently. The hall was empty. Quiet. She looked to her left, to see a glass elevator waiting there for her. The doors glided open, and she stepped inside. Once she was inside, the elevator started rising, and Eve closed her eyes. She raised her hands to rub them, in the small hopes that this was some insane dream. That she would wake up in her own bed, in her own home, with her own voice, and no robot butlers! She was nearing the top, the voice announced, and she was still hoping to wake up. Then, with a sigh, she dropped her hands, and opened her eyes once more. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.

In the glass reflection of the elevator doors was not a teenage girl with short, brown hair, green eyes, and reddish brown skin.

 

The reflection showed a man.

A older man with white skin, black hair, and a goatee. And he was staring right back at her.

 

No. 

This had to be a joke.

She was a girl!

A teenager, a female, not a GUY! 

She blinked. The man blinked with her.

Her heart racing, she slowly.. Looked... Down.

No breasts. That was the first thing she saw. Nothing. Her chest was flat. 

Then, black clothes. Bare, hairy feet. Long arms, large hands.

Her chest. Looking down, something drew her attention. Under the black shirt was a circle of blue, glowing light. With a shaking, trembling hand, she slowly reached up and pulled the collar down, to reveal the thing on her chest.

No. In her chest. On the place right above the heart was a humming blue circle.

Eve could have taken this revelation many ways, and reacted to it in many ways. 

She chose to panic over the glowing blue machine embedded in her chest.

She scraped at the thing, frantically pulling and scrabbling at it. It kept glowing.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened. Eve, in a confused panic, ran out of them, hoping to find something to get this alien technology out of her body. Sprinting, she came to the doorway of a room, and froze. In the room were several people. But it wasn't that there were people that scared her. It was who and what they were.

There were five people in the room. In a millisecond, she observed all of them. The only woman there was in a catsuit, with red hair and menacing guns at her hips. The one next to her was a man with purple sunglasses and a bow and quiver strapped to his back. There was a regular looking guy wearing purple sitting at the table in the middle of the room, with the next two standing next to it. They were both blonde, one with short hair and one with long. The short haired one was tall and incredibly muscular. The long haired was somehow even more buff, with a blonde stubble of sorts, and a huge sledgehammer in his hand. The occupants of the room abruptly stopped talking and looked to Eve, who was hyperventilating wildly, one hand on the blue circle in her chest. The silence lasted for a few seconds.

"Master Banner, Master Stark seems to be ill. He did not know who I was, and seemingly has been trying to damage his arc-"

Eve screamed. 

Then she ran. Her mind was on the edge of insanity, howling and screaming, panic panic panic. She had to get away, far, far away. Away from here, away from them. Away from this sick, sick nightmare. This was not her body, not her home, not her. Her brain had given up all logical thought, reverting to her primal instincts. She had taken the Flight Response, and sprinted through the halls as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Run.

Behind her, the people were chasing, talking. She could somehow hear them, and what she heard scared her.

"Tranquilize him-no bullets-arrows hurt him-don't throw the hammer-catch up"

These words frightened her beyond belief, and spurred her to somehow run faster. Her muscles screamed in pain as her pulse beat like a drum, but she couldn't stop. They would catch her, hurt her. Get away, get away. 

Dashing through a door, she came out onto a balcony, where the wind whipped at her hair. Keep running. There was a railing. Stop. She stopped a few feet away from the railing, and turned around. The people rushed out of the doorway, and stopped. Eve couldn't think. She was taking in huge breaths as her whole body shook. 

The short haired blonde one stepped forward. Eve stepped back.

"Get away from the edge. You're sick, Tony. You need help."

Eve only heard that one word. 

"Tony."

"N-no. I'm not.. You're not.. No. Nononononono!"

Eve whispered. She held her head in her hands. No. Not her hands. These weren't hers. This body wasn't hers. She had to get out. Away. 

She backed up, and felt the rail press against her back. 

"NO!"

One more push.

Over the railing she went.

And Eve fell.

The wind hammered against her face. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear.

Up on the balcony, the blonde man stared down at her rapidly-descending figure, and called, 

"Jarvis!"

"Already on it, sir. Iron Man Suit deployed."

Through the doorway, pieces of metal rocketed over the balcony and shot downwards.

 

Eve was so scared.

Some small part of her actually wanted to fall. Maybe then she would return to the darkness. She would go back. She would be herself again.

KSSH.

She felt something attach to her hand. She twisted to see a red and gold metal glove slip onto her hand, fitting tightly onto her fingers. She screamed. Then, a boot clamped onto her foot. Then another. Pieces of metal attached themselves to her as she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Soon, the metal suit had almost completely covered her. Only her head was unprotected. Finally, a golden mask zoomed down from the sky to fit over her face. 

Right before she impacted on the pavement, Eve watched as a blue energy shot out of the gloves and boots, shooting her into the sky. The suit had saved her, in a way. At least she wasn't falling to her death. Then things took an unfortunate turn. As soon as she had been saved from being flattened, the "autopilot" for the metal suit turned off.

And Eve was suddenly in control.

She had no idea how to fly, so she went spiraling though the air. Up and down, again and again. She began to feel sick. She zoomed through the streets, narrowly missing several people and buildings. She tried her hardest to control her flight, but the energy coming from the suit was so powerful, she could only keep herself from crashing. 

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

She yelled in frustration. The suit went dark. That was not good. She began to fall once again, when she felt herself being grabbed out of the air. Turning her head, she saw the man with the long, blonde hair and the hammer carrying her. What surprised her was that no one seemed to be holding him up. He was flying! 

"Do not worry, Friend Stark, I have caught you."

Eve was still in a state of panic, and was awfully frightened of the strong man. She tried to move, but with her muscles being completely burned out plus the heavy metal suit, she couldn't budge. As the man flew her through the sky, she quickly faded into unconsciousness. She never suspected that far below, a girl watched the god carry the body of Tony Stark back to the tower.

They knew that even though it looked like the famous man, it couldn't have been him.

That couldn't have been Tony Stark.

That was because he was.

And he wanted his body back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil.


	4. Chapter 4 ~ In Which Tony Gets Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony wakes up with breasts, and freaks out.

Tony Stark drifted in and out of sleep, thoughts mixing and blurring. Yesterday had been incredibly busy for the genius, going from meeting to meeting, even to event. He wanted nothing more than go to his lab and tinker, but as soon as he came home, he collapsed onto his bed. Half-asleep, he had been tucked in by Pepper, who gave him a peck on the cheek. Then, he descended into his dreams. Now he was partially awake, remembering the weird dream he had… there was a void, then a blue light. And bubbles. There were bubbles. What a weird dream. 

His murky thoughts were interrupted by his stomach, which gave a tremendous growl. He tried to ignore it, as his mind called for more sleep, but it wouldn’t let up. Finally his hunger won, and Tony became fully awake. Giving a yawn, he pulled off the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. His eyes were half closed, but when he stood up, he rubbed his eyes and blinked.

This was not his room. It was much smaller than his penthouse bedroom, and had dark grey walls covered with posters. There were bookshelves everywhere, and by the two small windows covered by curtains, a purple beanbag rested in the corner. There were no steel work tables, no pieces of metal and tech lying around, and no closet filled with suits. His eyes widened, and a hint of uneasiness creeped into his mind.

'Is this some kind of prank? How did they..' Tony had been pranked by his teammates before, but this was entirely different. 'If this is a prank, it's not very funny.' He thought. Then, he spoke aloud,

"Jarvis-"

He froze. His voice. What happened to his voice?! Tony's voice had changed from deep and masculine to somewhat high-pitched. It sounded childish.

"... Jarvis? Jarvis, what the hell is going on?"

No response.

"Jarvis? Jarvis!"

Nothing.

The uneasiness in his mind grew. 'Okay Tony, stay calm. You're in some kid's bedroom and you sound like a.... Kid...' Tony called up a memory, the day an infinity stone had embedded itself in his heart, making him younger and younger. 

'But that doesn't make sense! I haven't been near one of those things at all! I never had a chance to!' 

But just to make sure, Tony reached up to check his arc reactor, gently touching his-

He stopped. His hand was on the exact place over his heart, right where his Arc reactor would be.

Except it wasn't. 

He pushed gently against the skin, but his hand only felt skin and bone. There was no metal. There was no Arc Reactor.

"What the fuck did I do last night?"

The absence of the device that kept his body alive greatly alarmed him, so he looked around frantically for a mirror. Spotting a doorway, he raced through it, and went rigid. He had found a mirror. But what he saw scared and shocked him.

In the mirror stood not a Stark, young or old, but a girl. A brown haired, reddish-brown skinned, fifteen year old girl.

Tony stood in silence. The shock finally set in when slowly, he looked down.

The first thing he saw were breasts.

Tony screamed.

As if on impulse, his hand clamped over his mouth, muffling the panicked noise. When he had finally stopped screaming, he looked in the mirror again. 

Breasts. He had breasts. A shudder went down his spine as he stared at the lumps on his chest. Then, he noticed the distinct absence of the organ between his legs.

 

He had to cover his mouth again.

 

He was hyperventilating now, trying not to full-on panic. Closing his eyes, he whispered to himself, 

"Just stay calm, Tony. You're fine. It's okay. Just find the guys, and they can help. They'll understand. Well, maybe they'll laugh, but Nat will understand. Just.. Stay... Calm."

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. Then, he noticed something. While he could see the obvious shape and form of his image in the mirror, it was slightly blurry, not forming the exact details of his... face. Trying to laugh, he said,

"Great, gotta be turned into a girl with bad eyesight..... Oh god, what the flying fuck happened to me!?"

He held his head in his hands, looking down at the floor. Past his.... breasts (he shuddered again), were brown pants, and peeking out from under those were a pair of small feet, complete with blue nail polish. 

With possibly just a hint of curiosity, Tony pulled the collar of his shirt down to the place where his heart was. He had become so used to seeing the glowing blue circle humming there, so it was unnerving to see only flesh and bone where technology had been. He once again pressed at the skin above his heart, remembering what it had been like to be like this.. To be Normal. 

Then, he awkwardly directed his attention to his chest. Breasts. A blush spread across his face, and with a tentative finger, he poked it, and immediately recoiled. It was strange, and surprisingly soft... What was he thinking!? Tony mentally slapped himself. 

'Stop touching them!' He thought. He didn't have time for this. He had to find his teammates and get this reversed, immediately. Who would do this? Why would someone turn him into a teenage girl? Why did it have to be him!?

"Eve?"

Tony froze. 

"Eve, are you-ah, you're awake!"

In the doorway appeared a middle-aged woman with green eyes and long brown hair who smiled at him. His pulse quickened as he saw who it was. 'A mother? Great, now I'm trapped with a mom who thinks I'm her daughter! Okay, just act like everything's fine.' 

Tony smiled back, and said, "Erm, Good Morning, Mom."

The woman frowned slightly.

"You okay? You seem tense."

Tony's heartbeat quickened. "No, I'm fine. Just getting ready."

He smiled again. The woman seemed to buy it, and said, "Okay, but hurry up. The bus will be here in half an hour."

Then, she left. Tony let out the air he hadn't known he was holding in with a sigh of relief. Looking back at the mirror, he concluded that he needed to be able to see before anything else. Walking back into the bedroom, he spotted a table beside the bed. Coming closer, the image grew sharper, until he could see a pair of black glasses. With small fingers he picked up the glasses, and as soon as he put them on, the world around him grew more detailed, with all traces of blurriness gone. 

Now being able to see much more clearly, he spotted other things on the table. With a smile, he saw a phone resting on the tabletop. He gave a small "Yes!", and grabbed the IPhone, examining it. 'What a piece of junk. I could make a better phone than this fragile thing.' He swiped at the reflective surface, but his smile vanished when he saw the unlocking screen. He didn't know the password. Staying calm, he rapidly typed in several different codes. As soon as he came to the combinations starting with four, he typed in the combination 4444. To his delight, the screen faded to show the apps it had. He hurriedly put in the phone number for Stark Tower, and waited for someone to pick up. 'They'll know it's me, they've got to know it's me.' He thought anxiously. 

He heard someone pick up, and heard the voice of his receptionist.

"Stark Tower, home of Stark Industries and the Avengers, how may I help you?"  
The receptionist said in a bored tone.

"Uh, could I talk to the CEO, Pepper Potts?" Tony said. All he had to do was talk to Pepper. Pepper would know him. Besides, they would have noticed his absence, right?

"Sorry little girl, but Mrs. Potts is very busy. She can't talk to little kids right now." The woman said snarkily.

"Could I talk to anyone else? Captain America? Bruce Banner?" Tony felt uneasy.

"Ugh, do you know how many calls I get like this? The Avengers don't have time to talk to silly fangirls."

Fangirl? Him?! Feeling frantic, Tony quickly said, "Please don't hang up! This is really important, I promise! Please, just let me talk to the Tower's A.I.!"

The Receptionist seemed surprised. "Fine, if it'll make you go away..."

With a click, Tony heard the voice of his robotic butler. 

"Hello?"

"Jarvis! It's me, Tony!" He said. Jarvis would know that he was missing. He'd tell the guys, who'd come to help him, and this nightmare would end...

"I'm sorry young Miss, but that is quite hard to believe, as Master Stark is in his bedroom at this very moment. Good Day."

"No, wait!"

But it was too late, Jarvis had hung up. Tony felt like he was going to cry, when he realized something. 

'I'm in my bedroom? That can't be, I'm here-.....Wait. I'm not here. My brain is. This isn't my body. This isn't my body!'

Someone had done something to him. His brain was here, but his body was there. This person, this.. Girl, had somehow switched their brains! Suddenly, his mind filled with anger. How dare someone walk in and try to take his life! Then, he knew what to do. 

"I've gotta get to the Tower."

Tony rushed out of the room and into a kitchen, where the Mother was putting some food on the small table. He had not anticipated this, and stood there awkwardly. She saw him, and grinned. 

"I made you some cereal for breakfast."

Tony looked at her, then down at the cereal. He contemplated telling her who he really was, but telling a mother that her daughter was being inhabited by a middle-aged man didn't seem like a good idea. He gulped nervously, and started eating the cereal as fast as he could. It felt wrong, eating with a mouth not his own. Tony ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach, and swallowed the last of the cereal. Looking up, he saw the Mother in the hallway, putting on a coat. She smiled and reminded him,

"Come on, Eve, I'll walk you to the bus stop."

Tony had no choice but to obey. He hurriedly put on socks and shoes, and slipped into a warm coat. Then, remembering that he was supposed to be going to school, he grabbed the backpack by the door. Once he was ready, they walked out of the apartment and into the cold. It was a short walk to the bus stop, and when they arrived Tony was surprised to see some other teenagers waiting there. The Mother bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead, and Tony cringed, but let her. Then with a quick "Goodbye", the woman walked off.

Tony waited awkwardly at the bus stop for a few minutes to make sure that the Mother was gone, then put on an act for the other teenagers standing there. He clutched his stomach and groaned, then said, "I don't feel so good..". Content with his act, he proceeded to slowly walk back the way he came, but once he turned the corner he set off running down the sidewalk. Stopping, he gazed up at the skyscrapers around him, searching for the familiar tower. He finally glimpsed huge steel letters, and sprinted in that direction. As much as he would've loved to call a cab, he didn't have any money and suspected that no one would give a ride to a fourteen year old. So he kept running.

'Man, this girl's not built for... Exercise!' Tony thought as he panted. As he stopped for rest, he heard people gasp. Looking up to where they were pointing, he saw why they were so surprised: At the Tower, a figure was falling quickly. He watched the person fall quickly, but behind came objects that seemed to be rocketing towards them. When the objects hit and seemingly latched onto the person, Tony knew what was happening. He had done the same thing in the Battle of Manhattan, when Loki had thrown him out of the tower. As soon as the person was within the range of crashing, they suddenly zoomed back up into the sky. The person, now clad in red and gold armor, was recognized by many of the people watching. 

"Look, it's Iron Man!"

Tony was infuriated. That wasn't Iron Man! It was some imposter, walking around in HIS body! His anger for that person grew as the fake started going crazy, flying everywhere with no sense of direction. They didn't even know how to fly the suit! Suddenly, they froze in place, and began to plummet. They didn't fall for long, as another figure flew out and caught them. Tony recognized the new figure as Thor, who was carrying the person back to the tower. A slight sadness crept into his mind. They hadn't seen that this imposter that dared to take his identity was a fake? His rage towards the imposter grew even more, and with a renewed gait, Tony started running again.

After several shortcuts and lots of running, he finally stood in front of the Stark Tower. Well, leaned. He wheezed and tried to regain his breath as he leaned against the front of the tower. He was here. Now all he had to do was get to the top. Considering how the receptionist had treated him, he knew that he couldn't just waltz in and get on the elevator. He knew some ways to get in the tower, but Jarvis would instantly detect him. With a sigh, Tony knew what to do. He didn't want to do it to his friend, but there was no other way. Going over to the side of the tower where another building made a dark alleyway, he walked along until he came across a dumpster. It was hard to do, but he managed to push it aside, revealing a door. Dropping the backpack in the alley and taking off the coat, he quickly keyed in the password, and the door slid open. Now was the hard part.

Stealthily, Tony crept into the dimly lit hallway. He knew exactly where the cameras where, and exactly when they would swivel from side to side. He half expected to be caught immediately, but by some kind of luck, he managed to slip past. Jarvis had to have his attention somewhere important for him not to detect Tony. He came to the maintenance outlet, the place where, if he needed to, could reboot Jarvis. But it had another function, one only him and Pepper knew about. He would need to move quickly. Tony opened the panel, which displayed several switches coming out of a panel. Now. Tony gripped the panel and ripped it off, it being wood, and revealed the speaker hiding under it. For a second, Tony hesitated. 

"Sorry, Jarvis."

"There is an intruder-"

Tony had waited too long. Jarvis was about to give away his location, so he quickly said into the speaker,

"Cap is more awesome than Iron Man!"

Jarvis' voice shut off. Tony had used the phrase as a password, mostly because no one would think that he would ever say it. But now he had a new problem. His teammates now knew that there was someone in the Tower, and would be on guard. If he went quickly, maybe he could get to the work elevator before they got there... 

Tony raced to the work elevator and chose the third highest floor, one of the places they might not look first. Hoping that he'd get there before the others did, Tony stood anxiously as the elevator rose quickly. Finally, he was there. He came out into the hallway and looked for a door, but there were none. To his alarm, he heard voices coming from around the corner.

"Who do you think got in?"

"I don't know, but if they shut off Jarvis, they have to be dangerous."

It sounded like Steve and Clint, and they were getting closer. Tony searched for somewhere to hide, but there were no doors or exits. Then, he spotted the grate to the ventilation system. As himself, he could never fit into the tight vents. But like this...

Captain America and Hawkeye rounded the corner, Cap with his shield up and Clint with his bow out and an arrow notched. They surveyed the empty hallway but saw no trace of an intruder. Clint put a hand to his ear and said, 

"This level's clear." 

Then, they walked away. 

Tony watched through the grate as his friends walked away, and mentally sighed in relief. Now he only had to find the imposter. It was hard, crawling through the vents, especially when he had to press himself against the side in order to climb upwards. But sooner or later, he got to the top level. While in the vents, he heard voices. He heard Bruce, Thor, and... There was someone else, a voice that felt eerily familiar... Then, Tony realized that was his voice. 

The person in his body was talking to his friends. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but a righteous fury welled up in his throat. Someone took his body, his home, his friends, and his life from him. Tony followed the voices, getting closer and closer. They had stolen his body and taken his place. He saw red. He was almost there, and he could only hear the sound of his voice, coming out of his body, being controlled by someone else.

Then, he was right above the voices, and when he looked down, all he saw through the grate was his face. His body. Him.

There was a fire in his eyes as he jumped out of the vent onto the imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Body Switching. So, I write a fic. Hope it doesn't suck too much.


End file.
